The present invention relates to an AV data recording/reproducing apparatus, an AV data recording/reproducing method, and a recording medium and, more particularly, to an AV data recording/reproducing apparatus, an AV data recording/reproducing method, and a recording medium using a nonlinear disk device.
In recent years, material recording for AV (Audio Visual) data in a broadcast station, a post production, or the like has been performed by an AV data recording/reproducing apparatus using a nonlinear device. The nonlinear device uses a large-capacity hard disk as a recording medium, and has an excellent advantage over a magnetic tape devices because the nonlinear device can perform very-high-speed search and exact editing (so-called xe2x80x9cnonlinear editingxe2x80x9d) in units of frames.
As a conventional AV data recording/reproducing apparatus using a nonlinear disk device of this type, for example, AV data recording/reproducing apparatus described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application No. 10-319037 (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 09/435964 and E.P. application number 99308900.2) is known.
In FIG. 1, the AV data recording/reproducing apparatus 1 comprises a plurality of ports (not shown) (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cP1 portxe2x80x9d, a xe2x80x9cP2 portxe2x80x9d, a xe2x80x9cR1 portxe2x80x9d, and a xe2x80x9cR2 portxe2x80x9d for the sake of expediency) as access ports for a built-in hard disk. When these ports are controlled by a control panel 2, for example, the R1 port and the R2 port in FIG. 1(a) are respectively assigned to a VTR (Video Tape recorder) 3 and a VTR 4, AV data from the two VTRs 3 and 4 are simultaneously recorded and one of the recorded data is output from the P1 port or the P2 port. While AV data from one camera 5 in FIG. 1(b) is recorded from the R1 port or the R2 port, the recorded data is operated and output by a replay/slow reproducing operation unit 6. While AV data from two cameras 5 and 7 in FIG. 1(c) are recorded from the R1 port and the R2 port, the recorded data can be operated and output by replay/slow reproducing operation units 6 and 8 for each of the ports.
The character xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d of each of the P1 port and the P2 port is the initial character (i.e., output-only ports) of a PLAYER, and the character xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d of each of the R1 port and the R2 port is the initial character (i.e., input-only port) of a RECORDER.
To the input ports (P1 port and P2 port) of the respective ports, AV data of a predetermined transmission format, i.e., the SDI (Serial Digital Interface) standardized as the SMPTE-259M or the SDTI (Serial Digital Transfer Interface) format standardized as the SMPTE-305M are input from the VTR 3, 4. AV data is extracted from the data of the SDI or SDTI format, subjected to a process such as a compression process such as the MPEG if necessary. On the output port, when the AV data reproduced from the hard disk is subjected to a compression process, the AV data is subjected to a decompression process. A process of converting the format into data of the SDI or SDTI and outputting the data is performed.
In addition, each of the ports is intended such that it time-divisionally access the hard disk in a time slot for performing arbitration of a bus to the hard disk. The following processes are performed. That is, in a certain time slot period, only the P1 port is allowed to access the hard disk, AV data is transferred from the hard disk. In the next time slot period, only the P2 port is allowed to access the hard disk, AV data is transferred from the hard disk. In the next time slot period, the R1 port transfers the processed AV data to the hard disk.
As a recording medium in the AV data recording/reproducing apparatus 1, a RAID (Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks) is used. The recording medium is designed to sufficiently secure a redundancy with respect to the AV data and a sufficient transfer rate of the data.
The aforedescribed AV data recording/reproducing apparatus has an excellent advantage over a magnetic tape device because the AV data recording/reproducing apparatus can perform meticulous editing (nonlinear editing) in each unit of frame. The editing operation is performed such that a user operates a required pointing device such as a mouse while interacting with a GUI (Graphical User Interface) displayed on the display of the control panel 2. For this reason, the user cannot use the AV data recording/reproducing apparatus without understanding at least the mechanism of the GUI or a command interface. For this reason, a required training is necessary. However, the AV data recording/reproducing apparatus cannot be immediately put into practice even after the AV data recording/reproducing apparatus is installed at a site such as a broadcast station or a post production.
The present invention provides an AV data recording/reproducing apparatus which, after the AV data recording/reproducing apparatus is introduced, makes unnecessary education and training on the use of a nonlinear editing machine to thereby improve immediate usefulness by paying an attention to the fact that many persons are skilled in operation of a linear editing machine at sites such as a broadcast station, a post production and the like.
The present invention, in an AV data recording/reproducing apparatus having a recording unit (e.g., disk array unit) for recording AV data, which edits the AV data recorded on the recording section in each unit of frame to generate the editing result information, and which reads out the AV data from the recording section on the basis of the editing result information to reproduce the edited AV data, is characterized by comprising a command analysis section which receives a command required for generating the editing result information from among various linear editing commands generated by a linear editing machine and which generates the editing result information on the basis of the command.
The present invention, in an AV data recording/reproducing method which records AV data on a recording section, which edits the AV data recorded on the recording section in each unit of frame to generate the editing result information, and which reads the AV data from the recording section on the basis of the editing result information to reproduce the edited AV data, is characterized by comprising the step of receiving a command required for generating the editing result information from among various linear editing commands generated by a linear editing machine, and the step of generating the editing result information on the basis of the command.
According to the present invention, a recording medium which stores a program applied to an AV data recording/reproducing apparatus having a recording section for recording AV data, which edits the AV data recorded on the recording section in each unit of frame to generate the editing result information, and which reads the AV data from the recording section on the basis of the editing result information to reproduce the edited AV data, is characterized in that the program is a program which realizes a command analysis section which receives a command required for generating the editing result information from among various linear editing commands generated by a linear editing machine and which generates the editing result information on the basis of the command.
The present invention, in an AV data recording/reproducing apparatus having a disk array section having AV data recorded thereon, which edits the AV data recorded on the disk array section in each unit of frame to generate the editing result information, and which reads the AV data from the disk array section on the basis of the editing result information to reproduce the edited AV data, is characterized by comprising a command analysis section which receives a command required for generating the editing result information from among various linear editing commands generated by a linear editing machine and which generates the editing result information on the basis of the command.
The present invention, in an AV data recording/reproducing method which records AV data on a disk array section, which edits the AV data recorded on the disk array section in each unit of frame to generate the editing result information, and which reads the AV data from the disk array section on the basis of the editing result information to reproduce the edited AV data, is characterized by comprising the step of receiving a command required for generating the editing result information from among various linear editing commands generated by a linear editing machine, and the step of generating the editing result information on the basis of the command.
According to the present invention, a recording medium which stores a program applied to an AV data recording/reproducing apparatus which has a disk array section for recording AV data, which edits the AV data recorded on the disk array section in each unit of frame to generate the editing result information, and which reads the AV data from the disk array section on the basis of the editing result information to reproduce the edited AV data, is characterized in that the program is a program which realizes a command analysis section which receives a command required for generating the editing result information from among various linear editing commands generated by a linear editing machine and which generates the editing result information on the basis of the command.
The present invention makes it possible to perform an editing operation using a considerably familiar linear editing machine.